


Finally Together

by Bestbuds55



Series: Being together [2]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dehydration, First Time Together, M/M, Victor can roll with anything, proposal, protective! Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Roman’s thankful that Victor’s alive and can be with him. It gets even better when he discovers his dear Victor has no gag reflex.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: Being together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Finally Together

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited second part is here! It’s been sitting on the back burner of my mind for literally over a month now and I finally put it in writing. Hope you enjoy, because I’m not sure what my next project will be yet.

Roman Sionis had always been the jealous type of man. He didn't like when someone else made a move on something or someone that he considered his. Some people enjoyed how loyal he was and some people people rejected it like the idiots they clearly were. He always tried not to get to upset about having to put those fools down. They weren't worth his time or attention if he couldn't get theirs in return. It still hurt.

It was a miraculous thing in life for him to have met one such as Victor. They had been through so much shit together over the years that Roman automatically checked up on Victor upon waking up. Of course, that was probably wanted after Victor finally got out of the damn hospital. Those damn fucking girls had nearly killed him and his man, but Roman was nothing but forgiving. It had been a rather eye opening occurrence. Would he have even realized how he couldn't live without Victor, without them? He'd been so blind before, but not anymore.

Victor had still been in and out of consciousness when Roman had him moved to his penthouse above the club. He couldn't keep going back and forth to the hospital after all! The fucking nurses asked to many questions and were always hesitant to let him in. No little nurse was going to stand between him and his fucking husband to be! 

On an off hand note, Roman had a knee found respect for nurses. They didn't give a shit and weren't scared of any threat he tossed their way. Seriously, he was thinking about finding a hospital wing just so he could have the baddest bitches on the block on his payroll. Maybe something special at the bar too; like show your medical ID on Friday night and get your first drink free. Those people were just so fucking under appreciated. 

Anyways, it was just easier to run his club peacefully when he knew that Victor was safe upstairs. The other man didn't seem to mind that he was situated in Roman's room during the times when he was awake either. Though, that could have something to do with how drugged he was being kept. It was necessary for the recovery the nurse had told Roman, and he didn't know enough about painkillers to object. 

He knew that Victor wasn't a fan brocade of how unaware it made him to his surroundings. That's one of the reasons he'd situated Victor in his actually bedroom; with all the fucking security there would be no safer place. He could only hope that Victor had felt at ease in the few lucid moment he had had.

That was ending today though, because the home nurse he had hired was finally tapering off the drugs. Apparently the internal damage Victor had received had now healed to the point of he could take painkillers orally if he needed them! This was great fucking news in Roman's book. 

Roman had missed a great many things about Victor in the days where he'd been healing. The main one being that obnoxious smirk he got when explaining something to Victor. Like how he wanted someone to die or how hideous a girls dress was. Like seriously, the one who was allowed to wear something ugly in his club was Victor! And that was only because it was much easier to pick him out in the crowd like that. Not because Roman found he looked kind of charming in his stupid pattern shirts. 

Plus, now that Victor was finally going to be awake he could go forward with his plans of marrying them! The original plan was to have it done for a surprise when Victor had woken up, but everyone he talked to about it said that Victor would probably be sad he didn't have the memory from it. And a couple of people had pointed out how important that first night after the wedding was. Can't do anything about that of your partner is bleeding internally. 

Roman had almost wanted to scoff and tell those people how much Victor liked blood, but the thought of being the one to physically hurt Victor was a turn off. Like he wouldn't mind beating the one around when they had fun together, but causing more pain to something he barely lived through was a no. Roman had fucking standards and had been feeling extra sentimental since the whole thing with Harley happened.

So Roman waited like the damn saint he apparently was. Not that he minded, because Victor looked so damn cute hooked up to all of those machines. Actually, after three days of watching him like that Roman decided that he much preferred Victor able to walk around and talk back to him. Sure the quiet was nice, but something about Victor looking fragile like that made Roman's chest hurt.

The wires were disconnected by the silent nurse Roman had hired. She was good at her job, and only talked when absolutely necessary. The dear was probably nervous about being here, but Roman paid her handsomely for her work. She would discover a ending bonus from him as well, because Roman liked how gentle she was with his fiancé. He'd be going to her next time they needed medical too. 

When the damn wires were gone, Victor started to lightly twitch awake. Without that constant stream of drugs keeping him under, he was clearly fighting to be awake. Good, despite nearly dying he was still a fighter. Roman was ecstatic that his man was a fighting to be back to him.

Roman picked up Victor's hand and squeezed it slightly, liking the way that he was finally able to feel Victor squeeze back. He leaned down as to not disturb his man and kissed that pale wrist. He wanted to do much more then that, but still enjoyed the quiet moment. He liked feeling Victor pulse on his lips. Would it cheapen things to lick at that skin right now? Probably.

It was easier then he thought to refrain because Victor opened those lovely eyes of his and started thrashing. Roman backed away slightly, but kept a firm grip on his hand. His man was clearly confused and perhaps he even thought he was still fighting those bitches. Roman shushed him with a little noise and a light slap to the cheek. Victor was finally coming back to him.

"Boss?" Victor croaked, throat clearly dried out from being in a medical coma. It didn't even sound like Victor's voice it was so distorted. Roman shivered from how happy he was to hear that voice again. He'd nearly lost this.

Roman grabbed a cup of water that was sitting and waiting on the stand next to the bed. It must have been the nurse who put it there, because Roman hadn't thought that far ahead for this. Yes, she was definitely getting a bonus.

"It's okay Vic, you're going to be okay." Was all that Roman answered, helping his man take small sip from the cup. Victor was probably pretty thirsty, but there was no way Roman was dealing with him throwing up and ruining this moment. Instead he was happy to help Victor take small sips.

Roman set the glass aside when it was empty and instead moved his hands to lightly massage at Victor's throat. He liked when Victor did that for his hurting parts after all, so now he'd be a good fiancé and do the same. He was clearly good at it, because Victor made this high pitched whining noise that made Roman instantly half-hard. Was that a noise he'd heard from Victor before? He wanted to hear it again.

Roman had the self restraint to pull his hand away and not squeeze down like he wanted to. Give a man some time to recover, don't choke him out because he turned you on by accident. Besides, he had so many things to tell the man before they got down to that. Important things.

"What happened Boss?" Victor asked after a few moments, voice still sounding scratchy but better after the water. 

"Those bitches nearly killed me and you. We worked it out though and I got you to the hospital. Took you home as soon as I could after that, you were in a coma for a few days." Roman explained, petting Victor anywhere he could reach. Down his neck, over his arm and across that exposed chest.

"You saved me?" Victor both looks and sounds shocked. It hurts Roman's heart and he thinks for the first time that maybe it really was for the best he hadn't gotten them married when his man was unconscious.

"Of course I saved you Victor. You're mine, before anything and anyone else." Roman's voice is quiet, but still carries his usual confidence. It wasn't a lie, Victor really was most important. He always had been, whether Roman remembered to express it or not.

Victor takes that confession in stride, so Roman continues on. "I had to tell the hospital we were married, because I couldn't see you or sign you out otherwise."

Victor's eyes nearly bulge out of his own head. Roman can tell he's still a bit groggy from just waking up, but when he bites his lip and lets his eyes sweep over Roman, Victor is done for.

"Did you just look me up and down and bite your lip? Cause if you did we're having sex. Right now." Roman all but growls, stiffening up in his pants. He'd done an astoundingly good job of waiting up until this point, but if Victor was going to be like that then fuck waiting.

Victor's face had gone through a variety of emotions, but settled on embarrassment. "Don't think I can get it up right now Boss." He finally says, turning bright red and squirming on the bed. 

Roman pouted a bit for second, that did ruin a few things he had planned. Though, it didn't turn Roman off completely. It was probably for the best if they didn't fuck right now, Victor was still recovering. Instead, they'd start with something easy.

"Don't worry about it right now Victor, you're still recovering. I'll make do with your mouth for now." Roman said, unbuckling his belted slacks and letting them drop to the floor.

Victor made a soft broken sound, but still adjusted himself to the side of the medical bed and let his mouth fall open. His expression was blank, but Roman was well aware that Victor would never do this to someone he didn't like. Victor was and always would be a classy bitch. Still, Roman liked when his Victor was a compliant boy, such a fucking turn on. Had Victor been wanting this all along?

Roman stroke himself once and slunk over to be in range of that open mouth. He kind of wanted to ride Victor while he was fucking vulnerable on this bed, but this would have to do. If his man couldn't get it up right now, that would be fine. He'd fuck that mouth and maybe make Victor finger him instead. It was an actually shame too, because Roman wasn't in the mood to bottom very often. Oh well, another time. 

He rubbed his cock across the scruff of Victor's vulnerable face, enjoying the sensation. Victor whined low when he stops moving and just lets it rest there. His tongue flicks out trying to invite Roman in and it's one of the hottest things he's ever seen Victor do. Perhaps only second to craving the face off of one of his enemies.

Victor's mouth was hot and not very wet, as he was still probably dehydrated. It didn't bother Roman though, as he guided his man's head to lick around the shaft. Victor tongue was kind of scratchy in a way that Roman had definitely never experienced before. He like it, but also kind of hated it. It wouldn't be like this if Victor was currently healthy. Still, that fact that this was even happening meant that he was alive. So alive, and so willing to blow Roman. What a good boy.

The inside of his mouth was wetter the farther down Roman travelled, but that was probably because when he pushed all in he was bridging the way down Victor's throat. To Roman's delight, his man didn't sputter or choke at all. No gag reflex, now wasn't that a fucking treat?

Roman had never been a gentle man in the sex aspect, and he was also fairly large. Victor though, takes it like a fucking champ. It didn't matter how fast or hard Roman drove forward, his man didn't fucking choke. Roman can hardly decide whether he likes it or not. 

He pulls his hips back and just stares as Victor tries to catch his breath. He is still weak after being in a coma obviously, but that doesn't stop him from whining and trying to follow Roman's dick. 

"You like it that much Victor?" Roman says with a bit of awe. He's already decided to put the fingering aside for another time because he was already close to coming. He body just kept producing these shivers and Victor had this look of ecstasy even though he wasn't the one being serviced. Roman fucking loved it. Fucking loved Victor.

Now, normally Roman was a man that demanded he be answered, but he could make an exception this one time. It only seemed fair after all; he was seven inches deep into Victor throat. 

This was all to good. And even though it was happening probably to fast; he was definitely going to cum. Roman breath stuttered and he rammed forward so that his balls smacked at Victor's face. 

"God Victor, your fucking mouth's a masterpiece. I'm gonna cum, make sure you fucking swallow it." Roman ordered, growling because he couldn't help himself.

Victor did nothing more then make some kind of whimpering noise that had to come mostly out of his nose with how Roman was currently moving. That awkward glugging noise Victor made as he attempted to swallow the piled up spit should have been gross, but Roman fucking loved it. Loved that Victor was doing this for him. 

Fuck, they were going to get married and Roman was going to pay Victor back for this moment ten fold. He was going to finger and fuck that tight ass of Victor's over and over. Take his man to completion and back again, just to thank Victor for still being alive. Fuck, Victor was so lucky to be alive. Roman was so lucky that Victor was alive. 

Roman would never admit that he teared up as he finally let loose, fucking his cum down Victor's open throat. Holding him there as the man struggled to swallow, but still didn't choke. His Victor took it all in stride.

When Roman pulled back, he let Victor catch his breath for a minute. 

"Oh Vicky, we're going to be so happy together." Roman said, feeling it from the bottom of his heart.

"Always been happy with you, Boss." Victor rasped out in response.


End file.
